


Coping Mechanisms - Please return from the war

by homiedontdeanthis



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiedontdeanthis/pseuds/homiedontdeanthis
Summary: If anyone can remember the author, or knows the author, this story was amazing, and if there is a copy floating around out there please let me know! One of my absolute favourite stories ever.





	Coping Mechanisms - Please return from the war

This story was magnificent, please, come back to me my love!


End file.
